


Rainbow Bridge

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where does he go after death?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for a prompt at [open_on_Sunday](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/): bridge
> 
> The bit where I claim Angel is an atheist is from an episode where he tells Kate that, because there’s nothing more than this life, we have to take care of each other here. I have no idea which episode it’s from although I suspect Season 2 because that’s the only season I own on DVD.

The Rainbow Bridge stretched before him. Angel, at long last, had earned his redemption. His face alight with expectation, he stepped onto the bridge, and fell forward as his foot went straight through the rainbow. 

Rubbing his nose as he sat up, Angel spotted a sign to the right of the bridge – Asatru Only. Angel slammed his hand down on the ground; little puffs of clouds floated up at the impact. “They turn me back at the Pearly Gates because I’m not Christian. I’m obviously not about to be reincarnated. Damn it, there’s got to be an afterlife for atheists!”


End file.
